win a game, win a brother
by Storyteller77
Summary: Jack misses the Guardians. Like, a lot. One night, North calls him up for an emergency. Once they got to the Pole, Jack discovers things about the Guardians he'd never imagine.


**This story inspired by both by my best friend Bedstories and Cher Lloyd's song Oath.**

Jack was waking around the rooftops, not an uncommon hobby of his, and stared at the moon. It had been one year since they'd defeated Pitch, and the Guardians hadn't reunited again for anything. Not even to check out on each other. It kind of made Jack...sad. Like going back to the days he hadn't been believed in. Not that he was mad at them! Surely they had a lot of work to do, but...he missed them. Then, a loud rumble filled the still air of Burgess, only audible for those who believed in..."North?" The sleigh landed on the pavement next to the house he was, so Jack just floated down to him.

"Jack! I've been looking all over for you! Come quick! It's an emergency!"

"What are you doing here in burgess?" said jack

"I told you is an emergency!" said North in a hurry.

North and jack went flying in the sleigh; when they get to North's workshop jack see the old team.

"Hey Jack want to go to bowling? "Said North very excited.

Jack looked at him surprised and said: "You go bowling?" and laugh.

"Yes" North said less exited.

"We even have our own t-shirt!" said Tooth.

"Bunnymund give Jack a t-shirt "said North.

the t shirt had in the front a name: "The guardians?" said Jack.

Sandy nodded.

He turn the t- shirt back and saw his name and a big face yeah it was his face.

When they arrived to the bowling alley it was full of all the guardians, even the guardians of the Latin division. Okay, here are the rules of guardians bowling

can use any power to get a strike(of course the bowling alley is Not the same of our bowling alley let's say it's more dangerous) .

one shift per division, not worth repeating twice cum guardians unless it is an emergency (as he broke his leg).The division that wins has to pay the pizza celebration opposing team. (if not pizza, because the food that is).Anyone who breaks the rules of bowling or bowling guardian is generally penalized clearing to the turn, and adding 5 points to the opposing team. If for any reason the same player or another player is breaking the rules, is automatically disqualified and the other team wins.

In the bowling alley they were playing against the European division. They were both tied and the 5 points that wuld signal defeat or victory were on the hands of...Jack. "You better give us those five points, frostbite." Bunny threatened, getting a slap from the Tooth fairy on the back of the head. "Don't listen to him, jack. He's a bad sport. Just do your best." she smiled warmly. "But if you give us the five points it will be even better." ssaid North, patting Jack on the shoulder. Tooth glared at North as Jack stepped up to do his shot. The European division had a fierce glare over him, which incremented his nervousness. "Okay, Jack, calm down, you heard what tooth said, just do your best." And with a deep breath, he threw the bowling ball. He only heard his own heart beat fast against his chest as the ball rolled slowly. Jack grunted, then slammed his staff down, blowing the ball towards the pins faster. They all fell down, granting the American division the five points and victory! .The American division won. Believe it or not the Europeans are good competitors.

While the Guardians drove back to Santoff Clausen in Santa's sleigh, they couldn't stop talking about their tight victory. "Did you see his face when I did that strike, Tooth?" "I know! He was all spooked up! That was awesome, Jack!" "Yeah. But there's something I don't understand." "What is it, Jack?" asked North. "Why did you guys include me in your team?" Bunny, who was all slumped up and practically scratching the paint off the sleigh, yelped. Please don't tell him, please don't tell him, please don't tell him...thought Bunny. Tooth just gave a glance at him and North kept driving. And what did Sandy say? Not much.

Once in Santoff Clausen, Tooth, Sandy and almost Bunny were going home after leaving the shirts at North's. Tooth took Bunny apart and convinced him to tell Jack. Bunny I think it's time that you tell jack that you were the one who wanted him on the team. But Tooth …said Bunny no buts. So Bunny then called Jack apart and, reluctantly, told him. "Hey, Frostbite Come'ere a sec." "What is it, kangaroo?" "Don't call me a kangaroo, mate. I'm a bunny. Second, I, uh..." he started regretting what he was about to say. he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I kind of said you should be in the team. But not because I like you!" he added, pointing a finger at him. Jack chuckled and gave that glance girls melt at. "Gee, thanks, Bunny. I didn't think you had it in ya to recommend me." "Don't try my patience, Jack. See ya next game." he said, tapping his foot twice and making a rabbit hole. He saluted Jack like a soldier and jumped in, leaving Jack alone in Santoff Clausen. "See ya next game then, kangaroo." jack said once he was gone. On the inside, Jack felt great! It was like, suddenly, Bunny didn't consider him just a part of the team, even if he' never admit it. It was true. Bunny didn't consider Jack as just a part of the team. He considers Jack like a little brother...an annoying, full of himself, and somewhat reckless brother, but a brother, nonetheless.


End file.
